List of Fox Feature Syndicate publications
Fox Feature Syndicate is an American comic book company. Titles A *''Album of Crime'', one non-numbered issue (1949) *''All Famous Crime'', one non-numbered issue (1949) *''All Good Comics'', one non-numbered issue (1944); #1 (1946) *''All Great Comics'', one non-numbered issue (1944); one non-numbered issue (1945); #1, 14, 13issue numbers for All Great Comics are strange but correct in the given order. There were no issues #2-12 and #14 came before #13. See the entry in the GCD. (1946; becomes Dagar, Desert Hawk with 2nd #14 onward) *''All Great Jungle Adventures'', one non-numbered issue (1949) *''All Real Confession Magazine'', one non-numbered issue (1949) *''All Top Comics'' one non-numbered issue (1944); #1-18 (1945-1949; My Experience #19 onward) *''All Your Comics'', one non-numbered issue (1944); #1 (1946) *''Almanac of Crime'', two non-numbered issues (1949) *''Animal Crackers'' #31 (1950; formerly My Love Secret''As new periodical titles were subject to an expensive registration fee by the postal service to receive a second class mail permit, Golden Age comic book publishers frequently continued the numbering of old titles on new ones, hence one comic book title "becoming" another with completely unrelated content. B *''Big Three #1-7 (1940-1942) *''Blue Beetle'' #1-12, 31-42, 44-69 (1939-1950; #12-30 published by Holyoke Publishing;See the GCD's separate, entries on the Fox and Holyoke runs no #43) *''Book of All-Comics'' one non-numbered issue (1945) *''The Book of Comics'' #1 (1945) *''The Bouncer'', non-numbered first issue, #11-14 (1944-1945) C *''Captain Kidd'' #24-25 (1949; formerly Dagar, Desert Hawk) *''Cody of the Pony Express'' #1 (1950) *''Colossal Features Magazine'' #33-34, issue numbering restarts,Such renumbering occurred when the post office discovered a new title distributed under old numbering; the publisher was then forced to not only pay the registration fee, but also to list the correct issue number. #3 (1950; formerly I Loved) *''Cosmo Cat'' #1-10 (1946-1947; becomes Sunny, America's Sweetheart #11 onward) *''Crimes Incorporated'' #12 (1950; formerly My Past); issue numbering restarts, Crime Incorporated #2-3 (1950-1951) *''Crimes By Women'' #1-15 (1948-1950) D *''Dagar, Desert Hawk'' #14-23 (1948-1949; formerly All Great Comics, 1946 series; Captain Kidd #24 onward) *''Dorothy Lamour, Jungle Princess'' #2-3 (1950; formerly Jungle Lil) E * The Eagle #1-4 (July 1941 - Jan. 1942) F *''Famous Crimes'' #1-20 (1948-1951) * Fantastic Comics #1-23 (Dec. 1939 - Nov. 1941) *''Feature Presentations Magazine'' #5-6; issue numbering restarts, Feature Stories Magazine #3-4 (1950; formerly Women in Love) *''The Flame'' #1-8 (1940-1942) *''Free Weekly Comics'', three non-numbered issues (1940) *''Frank Buck'', #70-71; issue numbering restarts, #3 (1950; formerly My True Love) *''Full Color Comics'', one non-numbered issue (1946) G *''General Douglas MacArthur, one non-numbered issue (1951) *The Green Mask'' #1-17 (1940-1946) *''Hoot Gibson'' #5-6; issue numbering restarts, #3 (1950; formerly My Love Story) *''Hoot Gibson's Western Roundup, one non-numbered issue (1950) H *''Hunted #13; issue numbering restarts, #2 (1950; formerly My Love Memoirs) I *''I Loved'' #28-32 (1949-1950; formerly Rulah, Jungle Goddess; Colossal Features Magazine #33 onward) *''Inside Crime'' #3; issue numbering restarts, #2 (1950; formerly My Intimate Affair) J *''Jo-Jo Comics #1-6 (1946-1947; becomes Jo-Jo, Congo King #7 onward) *''Jo-Jo, Congo King'' #7-29 (1947-1949; two #7s, no #13; formerly Jo-Jo Comics; My Desire #30 onward) *''Journal of Crime'', one non-numbered issue (1949) *''Judy Canova'' #23-24; issue numbering restarts, #3 (1950; formerly My Experience) *''Jungle Jo'', one non-numbered issue, #1-6 (1950) *''Jungle Lil'' #1 (1950; Dorothy Lamour, Jungle Princess #2 onward) *''Junior Comics'' #9-16 (1947-1948; formerly Li'l Pan; becomes Western Outlaws #17 onward) K *''Krazy Life'' #1 (1945) L *''Li'l Pan'' #6-8 (1946-1947; formerly Rocket Kelly; Junior Comics'' #9 onward) *''Life with Snarky Parker'' #1 (1950) M *''March of Crime'', three non-numbered issues (1948); #7; issue numbering restarts, #2-3 (1950; formerly My Love Affair) *''Martin Kane Private Eye'' #4; issue numbering restarts, #2 (1950; formerly My Secret Affair) *''Meet Corliss Archer'' #1-3 (1948; My Life #4 onward) *''Murder Incorporated'' #1-15 (1948-1949; My Private Life #16 onward); #5; issue numbering restarts, #2-3 (1950; formerly My Desire) *''My Confession'' #7-10 (1949-1950; formerly Western True Crime; Spectacular Feature Magazine #11 onward) *''My Desire'' #30-31; issue numbering restarts, #3-4 (1949-1950; formerly Jo-Jo Congo King; Murder Incorporated, 1950 series, #5 onward) *''My Experience'' #19-22 (1949-1950; formerly All Top Comics; Judy Canova #23 onward) *''My Great Love'' #1-4 (1949-1950; Will Rogers Western #5 onward) *''My Intimate Affair'' #1-2 (1950; Inside Crime #3 onward) *''My Life True Stories in Pictures'' #4-15 (1948-1950; formerly Meet Corliss Archer) *''My Love Affair'' #1-6 (1949-1950; March of Crime, 1950 series, #7 onward) *''My Love Life'' #6-13 (1949-1950; formerly Zegra, Jungle Empress) *''My Love Memoirs'' #9-12 (1949-1950; Hunted #13 onward) *''My Love Secret'' #24-30 (1949-1950; formerly Phantom Lady; Animal Crackers #31 onward) *''My Love Story'' #1-4 (1949-1950; Hoot Gibson #5 onward) *''My Past Thrilling Confessions'' #7-11 (1949-1950; formerly Western Thrillers; Crimes, Inc. #12 onward) *''My Private Life'' #16-17 (1950; formerly Murder Incorporated, 1948 series; Pedro #18 onward) *''My Secret Affair'' #1-3 (1949-1950; Martin Kane #4 onward) *''My Secret Life'' #22-27 (1949-1950; formerly Western Outlaws) *''My Secret Romance'' #1-2 (1950; A Star Presentation #3 onward) *''My Secret Story'' #26-29 (1950; formerly Captain Kidd; Sabu, Elephant Boy #30 onward) *''My Story'' #5-12 (1949-1950; formerly Zago, Jungle Prince *''My True Love: '' #65-69 (1949-1950; formerly Western Killers; Frank Buck #70 onward) *''Mystery Men Comics'' #1-31 (Aug. 1939 - Feb. 1942) N O P *''Pedro'' #18; issue numbering restarts, #2 (1950; formerly My Private Life) *''Phantom Lady'' #13-23 (1947-1949; formerly Wotalife Comics; My Love Secret #24 onward) R *''Range Busters'' #1 (1950) *''Real Hit Comics'' #1 (1944) *''Rex Dexter of Mars'' #1 (Fall 1940) *''Ribtickler'' #1-9 (1945-1947) *''Rocket Kelly'', one non-numbered issue (1944); #1-5 (1945-1946) *''Rocket Ship X'' #1 (1951) *''Romantic Thrills'', one non-numbered issue (1950) *''Romeo Tubbs'' #26-28 (1950; formerly My Secret Life) *''Rulah, Jungle Goddess'' #17-27 (1948-1949; formerly Zoot Comics; I Loved #28 onward) S *''Sabu, Elephant Boy'' #30; issue numbering restarts, #2 (1950; formerly My Secret Story) *''Samson'' #1-6 (Fall 1940 - Sept. 1941) *''Science Comics'' #1-8 (Feb. - Sept. 1940) *''Secret Love Stories'', one non-numbered issue (1949) *''Spectacular Features Magazine'' #11-13 (1950; formerly My Confession) *''Spectacular Stories Magazine'' #4 (1950) *''A Star Presentation'' #3 (1950; formerly My Secret Romance; Spectactular Stories Magazine #4 onward) *''Sunny, America's Sweetheart'' #11-14 (1947-1948; formerly Cosmo Cat) T *''Tegra, Jungle Empress'' #1 (1948; Zega, Jungle Empress #2 onward) U * U.S. Jones #1-2 (Nov. 1941- Jan. 1942) V * V...- Comics''The three dots and a dash in ''V...- Comics is Morse code for 'V' #1-2 (Jan. 1942- March 1942) *''Variety Comics'', two non-numbered issues (1946) W *''Weird Comics'' #1-20 (April 1940 - Jan. 1942) *''Western Killers'' #60-64 (1948-1949; My True Love #65 onward) *''Western Outlaws'' #17-21 (1948-1949; formerly Junior Comics; My Secret Life #22 onward) *''Western Thrillers'' #1-6 (1948-1949; My Past Confessions #7 onward) *''Western True Crime'' #1-6 (1948-1949) *''Will Rogers Western'' #5; issue numbering restarts, #2 (1950; formerly My Great Love) *''Women in Love'' #1-4 (1949-1950; A Feature Presentation #5 onward) *''Women Outlaws'' #1-8 (1948-1949; My Love Memories #9 onward) *''Wonder Comics'' (changed to Wonderworld Comics, #3-on) #1-33 (May 1939 - Jan. 1942) *''Wotalife Comics'' #3-12 (1946-1947; Phantom Lady #13 onward) X Y Z *''Zago, Jungle Prince'' #1-4 (1948-1949; My Story #5 onward) *''Zegra, Jungle Empress'' #2-5 (1948-1949; formerly Tegra, Jungle Empress; My Love Life #6 onward) *''Zoot Comics'' #1-16 (1946-1948; Rulah, Jungle Goddess #17 onward) References External links * Berk, Jon (2004). "The Weird, Wonder(ous) World of Victor Fox's Fantastic Mystery Men, Part I" and "Part II". Comicartville Library. (WebCitation archive: Part I and Part II) Fox Feature Syndicate Category:Fox Feature Syndicate titles